the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 546
In NeS1 Post 546 DarkSide, who was once in the mind of Semievil since NeS1 Post 450, is now trying to take possession of Krig the Viking instead. However Krig has no evil within him and he is insane, making this much harder than DarkSide had anticipated. DarkSide tries to lure Krig with promises of things that Krig likes, from flowers, to donkeys to potatoes. In the real world, the group are being chased by four Gestapo into an alley. Gebohq commands them to stay back as he has the Holy Hand Remote but they retort that they are under arrest. In Krig's mind he hears the Gestapo and though DarkSide tries to get Krig to focus on him, Krig goes into a rage and kills the Gestapo with his battle axe. Meanwhile, Burby 00 is wondering why his minions haven't yet returned and orders for more soldiers to be sent after the heroes. Post *Inside Krig's mind, a dark and evil presence has begun to intrude, occasionally taking control and causing him to say things he wouldn't normally say. Yes, that's right, the infamous Darkside, having taken control of Semievil's mind, is trying to take possession of Krig's mind! However, he is not finding it as easy as he had planned. Not only does Krig not have any evil tendancies... he's completely insane.* *Inside Krig's head* Darkside:"What is it that you most desire, Krig the Viking?" Krig:"Krig like pretty flowers." Darkside:"You like flowers, do you Krig?" Krig:"Flower smell nice." Darkside:"Come with us, Krig, and you'll have all the flower's you'll ever want..." Krig:"Donkey?" Darkside:"Uh... yes... if that's what you want..." Krig:"Krig think donkey funny." Darkside:"Oh, there's oodles of funny donkeys in the happy place, now just follow us..." Krig:"Where Krig follow?" Darkside:"Right this way, Krig, follow us,it's just a bit over here..." Krig:"Over here?" Darkside:"Yes, over here, just a bit further... a bit further..." Krig:"Potato! Krig follow potato!" Darkside:"Wait! Come back! The happy place is waiting..." *Meanwhile, in the world outside of Krig's head* *The companions have been running from the GestapoGestapo article, Wikipedia. in a long and exiting chase scene. They eventually duck into one alley too many, and this alley happens to be a dead end.* Los:"Oh, no, we've come to a dead end!" *Four Gestapo appear at the end of the alleyway* Geb:"Stay back! I have the Holy Hand Remote!" Gestapo 1:"Un Hand Remote vull off holes?" Geb:"No, no, a Hand Remote that is Holy!" Gestapo 1:"Oh. Actun! You are under arrest!" *Inside Krig's head* Krig:"Krig hear funny man say bad things. KRIG SMASH!!" Darkside:"No, wait, come to the dark side--er--happy place!" *Real life* Krig:"KRIG SMASH!!" *Krig leaps up and attacks the Gestapo with his battle axe in a fury of randomly variable blows. A few seconds later, there are no Gestapo left.* Krig:"Krig smash." ***Meanwhile*** Burby 00:"Why have my minions not returned?" Black Coated Man:"I do not know, mein fuhrerFührer article, Wikipedia.." Burby 00:"Send more troops after the foul heroes! We must find them!" Black Coated Man:"Yes, mein fuhrer." What will happen to our intrepid heroes? Will Krig fall victim to the insidious Darkside's insidiousness? Will Burby 00 find our heroes and do something bad to them? What action will our heroes take now that they are no longer being pursued? Only time might tell... References External References '''' Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post